El Último Día
by Nura de Mithlond
Summary: El último día a bordo de la SSV Normandía SR-1 antes de que los Recolectores la atacasen. One-shot. FemShep/Liara.


**El Último Día**

Shepard se despertó varios minutos antes de que la alarma de su omniherramienta saltara; su reloj interno casi nunca le fallaba y siempre prefería empezar un nuevo día sin tener que oír el despertador. El camarote estaba envuelto en penumbras, la única luz provenía de las pantallas en reposo de los terminales informáticos; bostezando y estirándose levemente, aprovechó aquellos minutos para terminar de despertarse tranquilamente, sintiendo el cálido cuerpo que se apretaba contra su espalda, el brazo que cruzaba su cintura y la suave respiración que cosquilleaba en su cuello; podían haber pasado meses desde la destrucción del _Soberano_ y de la primera vez que ella y Liara habían compartido juntas el lecho, pero la cálida y agradable sensación que recorría todo su ser al despertar a su lado otro día más era algo que Shepard esperaba nunca terminase de sentir; además, cuando las pesadillas sobre Mindoir se mezclaban con las visiones de la baliza proteana y asaltaban su mente dormida, Liara siempre estaba allí para sostenerla y consolarla cuando despertaba agitada y medio gritando.

Con cuidado para no despertar a la asari que seguía durmiendo tras ella, alargó el brazo hasta alcanzar la omniherramienta que descansaba en la pequeña mesilla junto a la cama y desconectó la alarma antes de que saltase. Y con la misma delicadeza, desenredó su cuerpo del de Liara y se sentó al borde de la cama; una de las ventajas de ser la comandante de una nave es que disponía de unas dependencias completamente equipadas, los días de dormir en las cápsulas compartidas con el resto de la tripulación por turnos habían acabado. Mientras se ataba las botas, unos suaves brazos rodearon de nuevo su cintura desde atrás y unos labios traviesos fueron sembrando de tenues besos su espalda, ascendiendo por su columna; una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Te he despertado? —Inquirió girando la cabeza para encontrarse con aquellos preciosos y profundos ojos azules que la miraban con cariño.

—No —respondió Liara antes de rozar sus labios con los de ella—. Buenos días, Alex.

—Buenos días… —Se giró por completo entre los brazos de Liara—. Aún es pronto, deberías aprovechar y dormir un poco más.

—No, está bien. Me gusta compartir tus horarios.

—Todavía haré una soldado de ti —bromeó Shepard.

—La vida de un arqueólogo también puede resultar agotadora —señaló Liara.

—Hm, seguro que sí, con máquinas que caven por ti el suelo y escáneres de superficie que se encarguen de rastrear posibles yacimientos… Totalmente agotador.

—¿Es eso sarcasmo, Comandante? —Liara entrecerró los ojos y le pellizcó en el brazo.

—¡Aú! ¡Ey! Eso ha dolido.

—Esa era mi intención —sonrió ufana Liara.

—¿Ah sí? —Shepard se inclinó hacia delante, obligando a la asari a inclinarse hacia atrás ligeramente, la voz más baja y ronca, sugerente—. ¿Te has levantado agresiva hoy, doctora?

Liara no pudo más que seguir retrocediendo ante el avance de Shepard sobre ella, cayendo lentamente de nuevo sobre la cama; la asari conocía muy bien aquel tono de voz y la mirada que había oscurecido de deseo los ojos grises de la Espectro, era una mirada ardiente y penetrante, que siempre le hacía estremecer, encendiendo su piel y su propio deseo.

—¿Y tú, Comandante? —preguntó en un susurro, enredando sus dedos en el sedosos cabello castaño de su amante.

—Puede… —suspiró Shepard sobre su boca antes de besarla con pasión, labios y lenguas comenzaron una lenta y sensual batalla por el control, el dominio.

Sin romper el contacto, las manos de ambas comenzaron a vagar sobre sus cuerpos en caricias sugerentes que iban encendiendo fuego en la piel. Liara había comenzado a levantar el borde de la camiseta de Shepard, cuando la voz de Joker crepitó por el intercomunicador de la nave.

—Comandante, estamos aproximándonos al relé de masa, en unos minutos saltaremos a la nebulosa Omega —informó el piloto de la _SSV Normandía_.

—Recibido. Enseguida estoy ahí.

—Sí, Comandante.

Shepard dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Liara, ahogando una maldición y unos cuantos improperios contra su piloto y la tendencia a irrumpir siempre en los momentos menos oportunos. Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

—A veces pienso que lo hace a propósito —dijo incorporándose y recolocándose la ropa.

—Sin duda, Joker tiene el don de la oportunidad —rió Liara sentándose en la cama.

—Bueno, dentro de un par de semanas estaremos de vuelta en la Ciudadela con un permiso de una semana para estar a solas, sin que nadie nos moleste o nos interrumpa.

—Suena a que ya lo tienes todo planeado —sonrió Liara.

—Oh sí, lo tengo —Shepard sonrió de medio lado, aquella sonrisa traviesa que tanto gustaba a la asari—. Tú y yo vamos a encerrarnos en mi casa y estar desaparecidas para lo que al resto del mundo, y del universo, respecta. Ni pilotos oportunos, ni problemas en los motores, ni calibrado de armamento, ni enclaves o naves geth que tengan que preocuparnos —se inclinó de nuevo sobre Liara y la besó de nuevo—. Solas tú y yo.

—Mmm, me parece un plan estupendo —ronroneó la asari—. Ahora será mejor que te vayas, el deber te llama.

—Sí. Te veré en un rato.

—Estaré en la cubierta médica ayudando a la Doctora Chakwas.

—De acuerdo.

Estirándose una última vez más la camiseta del uniforme de campo, Shepard abandonó el camarote y se dirigió a la cubierta de mando, devolviendo los saludos de los miembros de la tripulación con los que se cruzaba de camino allí. Aunque Shepard era a todos los efectos un Espectro del Consejo, su pertenencia al ejército de la Alianza le había asegurado la _Normandía_ como su nave y centro de operaciones personal y su tripulación como parte de su equipo; el papel que había jugado no solo en la batalla de la Ciudadela, sino también dando la orden definitiva para poner a salvo la _Ascensión del Destino_ sacrificando miles de vidas humanas en el proceso, le habían valido para conservar su puesto en el ejército humano.

Pese a la hora temprana dentro del día, la cubierta de mando bullía de actividad, todos los tripulantes estaban en sus puestos, listos para el salto a través del relé de masa y el posterior paso a velocidad MRL; el día anterior habían recibido un mensaje de la Alianza avisándoles de la desaparición de al menos tres naves en el Sistema Amada. Las desapariciones se habían atribuido a un posible encuentro con los geth y por tanto, una investigación se había planteado como necesaria. No dejaba de ser una misión rutinaria para Shepard y sus hombres, desde que había vuelto al servicio activo aquel era mayormente su cometido, buscar y destruir naves y bases geth, como si el Consejo y La Alianza se hubiesen olvidado de que la verdadera amenaza eran los Segadores, acechando en el Espacio Oscuro, esperando el momento de poder atacarles de nuevo. Pero Shepard no tenía más remedio que cumplir órdenes y seguir investigando sobre las extrañas y peligrosas máquinas inteligentes que amenazaban a toda la galaxia cuando podía.

—Joker —saludó al piloto al llegar a la cabina, el relé de masa pulsaba frente a ellos, sus anillos girando más y más rápido a medida que se aproximaban.

—Estamos a punto de saltar.

—Quiero que pases a MRL en cuanto lleguemos a la nebulosa de Omega. —Lo último que quería Shepard era llamar la atención de las diferentes naves que se movían en aquel sistema fuera de la ley del Consejo.

—Sí, señora.

En apenas unos minutos, el relé de masa los catapultó hacia miles de años luz a través del espacio.

—Pasando a MRL —informó Joker en cuanto la _Normandía_ reapareció en su punto de destino—. Tiempo estimado de llegada al Sistema Amada dos horas.

—Bien. Cuando salgamos de MRL, activa los sistemas de camuflaje, iremos en silencio.

—A la orden. Ey, Comandante —Joker se giró levemente en su asiento, deteniendo a Shepard, que ya se volvía para dirigirse al CIC—. Esta será nuestra última misión antes de volver a la Ciudadela, ¿no?

—Si todo va bien, sí —Shepard se permitió una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Ansioso por salir de permiso?

—Puedes apostar por ello, Comandante. Adoro volar esta preciosidad, pero llevamos dos meses sin parar prácticamente.

—Entiendo como te sientes, Joker —le palmeó suavemente el hombro—. Una vez resolvamos esto y dentro de dos semanas, esta nave y su gente se habrá ganado un merecido descanso.

—¿Ya tienes planes, Shepard? —Joker sonrió travieso—, ¿planes que incluyen a cierta asari?

—Mis planes no son asunto tuyo, soldado —la Espectro mantuvo la sonrisa, si bien, Joker pudo sentir el frío que provenía ahora de ella.

—Esta bien, no he dicho nada —se apresuró a decir el piloto, devolviendo su atención a los mandos de la nave, consciente de que hacer enfadar a su Comandante no era una decisión muy sabia.

Shepard sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió al CIC, donde abrió la carta de navegación estelar para estudiar una última vez su próximo destino, el Sistema Amada. Era probable que si los responsables de la desaparición de aquellas tres naves seguían por la zona, tuviesen que entrar en combate contra ellos; aunque Shepard nunca huiría de una batalla, debía admitir que en el fondo esperaba que su posible enemigo ya no estuviese rondando por aquella parte del espacio, cualquier incidente podría alargar aquellas dos semanas que les quedaban para retornar a la Ciudadela y, sinceramente, la Comandante prefería mucho más tomarse aquel merecido permiso y disfrutar de la única compañía de Liara, que perseguir a un enemigo desconocido por aquel sistema.

—_Skipper_, puedes bajar un momento a comprobar unas cosas sobre las últimas armas adquiridas —la voz de Williams le llegó a través de su radio personal, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

—Seguro, Ash.

Shepard cerró la carta de navegación y se dirigió al ascensor de la nave, al menos aquello le serviría de distracción mientras alcanzaban Amada y si terminaba antes, bien podría dejarse caer un rato por la cubierta médica en busca de otro tipo de distracciones.

No tuvo tanta suerte; prácticamente una hora se le fue ayudando a Ashley a comprobar y calibrar varias de las armas que habían conseguido tras su último paso por la Ciudadela; al menos, la conversación con ella fue entretenida. Ashley tenía planeado aprovechar el cercano permiso para viajar a la tierra y pasar unos días con su madre y hermanas, a las que llevaba sin ver, según sus palabras, "el tiempo suficiente como para que se hayan olvidado de cómo es mi cara". Llevada por la emoción de la inminente visita, había invitado a Shepard a que se pasase un par de días por su casa; "mis hermanas están deseando conocerte en persona, dicen que ya es hora después de lo mucho que han oído hablar de ti, _Skipper_. Y por supuesto, Liara también puede venir", había añadido, recordándole a la Comandante cómo la actitud de Ashley respecto a la asari, y el resto de alienígenas del equipo, había ido cambiando con el paso del tiempo y las misiones llevadas a cabo juntos: de aliados forzosos al principio, habían pasado a ser compañeros y, en el caso de Liara y Tali, amigas. Shepard había aceptado la oferta, prometiéndole que antes de que el permiso terminara, se dejarían caer por allí.

Terminado el asunto de la armería, antes de poder siquiera acercarse al ascensor, Tali y el Ingeniero Adams requirieron su presencia en Ingeniería; al menos no se trataba de nada serio o alarmante, solo querían darle el último reporte sobre los arreglos hechos días atrás tras un pequeño problema detectado en el núcleo del motor. Aun así, tanto Adams como Tali insistieron en la necesidad de una revisión a fondo una vez atracasen en la Ciudadela.

—¿Pensáis pasaros todo el permiso metidos aquí dentro? —Les preguntó divertida Shepard.

—Bueno… —suspiró Adams—, Tali tiene esa intención, así que he pensado que no le vendría mal una mano.

—¿Es eso cierto, Tali? —Shepard miró inquisitiva la quariana, la pregunta de antes iba más en broma que otra cosa.

—Sí. Sabes, no me importa quedarme a bordo de la nave incluso en mi tiempo libre, además —sacudió la cabeza—, puedes decir que estoy más acostumbrada a eso. Y… —vaciló unos segundos— ya sabes cómo tratan a los quarianos en cualquier ciudad, incluida la Ciudadela.

Shepard asintió compresiva, no era desconocido para nadie que los quarianos eran tratados como poco más que vagabundos y ladrones por el resto de las especies, eso por no mencionar el todavía presente resentimiento por haber sido los creadores de los geth. Normalmente, si Shepard no le ordenaba alguna clase de misión o encargo en tierra, Tali solía quedarse a bordo de la nave.

—Está bien. Cualquier cosa que necesitéis para la revisión o la reparación, no dudéis en pedirla, hay que aprovechar las ventajas de tener un Espectro a bordo —les guiñó un ojo—. Y, Tali, por lo menos ven algún día a comer o cenar con Liara y conmigo, ¿recuerdas mi dirección?

—Sí. Gracias, Shepard. Me pasaré algún día.

Shepard asintió y les dejó seguir con su trabajo. Mientras subía a la cubierta superior, echó un vistazo a su reloj, casi habían pasado dos horas, debían estar a punto de alcanzar el Sistema Amada. Y como para darle la razón, la voz de Joker crepitó por el intercomunicador de la nave, informado de que abandonaban la velocidad MRL y pasaban a ir en silencio, activando los sistemas de sigilo y camuflaje de la _Normandía_.

"No distracciones para mí", pensó Shepard mientras salía del ascensor, ahora que se encontraban en Amada, su puesto estaba bien en el CIC o en la cabina con Joker. Una lástima, ya no podría ver a Liara hasta el descanso para la comida… De repente, todas las alarmas de la nave saltaron, avisando de la proximidad de un enemigo.

—¡Comenzando maniotas evasivas! —El inmediato aviso de Joker la sorprendió y puso en alerta a todos los miembros de la tripulación que en aquel momento se encontraban fuera de servicio.

La _Normandía _comenzó a sacudirse, mientras sus tripulantes trataban de mantener el equilibrio y llegar a sus puestos de combate.

—¡Joker! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando? —Gritó Shepard por el intercomunicador, al tiempo que llegaba a su camarote y se colocaba rápidamente su traje de combate.

—¡Estamos siendo… —estática y los primeros ruidos de explosiones se llevaron las palabras del piloto—…un crucero hostil desconocido…

La _Normandía_ daba bandazos de un lado a otro, la luz rojiza de emergencia inundaba toda la nave y las llamas comenzaban a esparcirse por varios de sus compartimentos; cables sueltos y rotos chispeaban por todas partes. Shepard sabía que no había posibilidad de contraatacar, quién fuera que les estuviese disparando les había pillado totalmente por sorpresa y parecía que su nave no tenía nada que hacer ya, vapuleada y comenzando a perder integridad por minutos. Con el casco en la mano corrió hacía el terminal desde el que podría activar la baliza de emergencia y señalar su posición al resto de naves de La Alianza; imposible que llegasen a tiempo para salvar la _Normandía_, pero al menos podrían rescatarles a ellos.

—¡Aquí la Comandante Shepard. Todo el mundo, diríjanse a las cápsulas de evacuación, abandonen la nave. Repito, abandonen la nave! —Ordenó a través del intercomunicador.

Tenía que salvar a tantos miembros de su tripulación como pudiese y activar aquella maldita baliza, cuyo sistema parecía haberse bloqueado.

—¡Vamos! Maldita sea —gruñó mientras se peleaba con el terminal.

Centrada en hacer aquello funcionar, ni siquiera se paró a pensar en quién demonios les estaba atacando y por qué, por el momento aquello carecía de importancia, lo más inmediato en su mente era salvar a su gente, en poner a salvo a Liara y los demás. Qué locura, se le ocurrió en determinado momento, hacía unas horas había estado hablando de los planes que tenía pensados para su próximo permiso, en el tiempo a solas que iba a poder disfrutar con su amante, en los ratos divertidos que compartiría con algunos de sus amigos y ahora todos estaban tratando desesperadamente de salvar sus vidas. Alguien o algo, el destino quizás, tenía un retorcido sentido del humor.

—¡Shepard!

La voz de Liara le hizo volverse unos segundos después de colocarse el casco de su traje de combate, tanto para evitar respirar el humo del fuego que se comía las cubiertas, como para estar preparada en caso de que el casco se abriera exponiéndolos al vacío. Ante sí se dibujaba el infierno, echó mano a un extintor y se lo lanzó a la asari.

—Liara, tienes que salir de aquí —le dijo volviendo su atención al terminal de la baliza.

—Todos están evacuando. Salvo Joker, dice que él no se va —le informó Liara mientras apagaba algunas llamas que le habían bloqueado el paso—. Yo me quedo contigo.

—¡No! —Shepard se volvió al mismo tiempo que la nave sufría una nueva sacudida, lanzando a Liara a sus brazos—. Tienes que ayudar a los demás a llegar a las cápsulas de evacuación. Yo me encargaré de Joker —la apartó de sí con amabilidad y volvió junto al terminal, el maldito aparato por fin funcionaba.

—Pero… —oyó decir a la asari.

—Es una orden, Liara —usó el tono de voz que usaba con el resto de su tripulación o cuando se encontraban en plena misión, el tono de voz de la Comandante y Espectro Shepard, no de Alex.

—Sí, Comandante —Liara acabó aceptando a regañadientes y tras un breve intercambio de miradas veladas por los visores de los cascos, la asari se volvió y salió corriendo hacia las cápsulas de evacuación, asegurándose de que el resto de tripulantes hacía lo mismo. Repitiéndose una y otra vez que Shepard sacaría a Joker de allí, abordarían su propia cápsula y abandonarían la _Normandía_ para estar a salvo también.

Shepard se permitió un suspiró de alivio tras ver partir a Liara, al menos ella estaría a salvo, pensó mientras activaba finalmente la baliza de rescate. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para "celebrarlo", un nuevo disparo del enemigo hizo estremecerse a la _Normandía_ de proa a popa y la cubierta de la tripulación prácticamente estalló en llamas por los cuatro costados. Mas no había tiempo para pararse a pensar o siquiera a tener miedo, Shepard debía llegar hasta Joker y sacarlo de la nave aunque fuese a rastras.

—Estúpido Joker… —gruñó entre dientes mientras avanzaba hacia la cubierta de mando cubriendo el visor del casco con un brazo para no quedar deslumbrada por el fuego.

La voz de Joker crepitó dentro de la radio del casco, pero apenas entendió lo que dijo por encima de la vorágine de las llamas y la estática. Otras voces resonaron en su radio al tiempo que ascendía las escaleras, eran sus compañeros y varios de sus hombres, informando de que habían alcanzado las cápsulas de evacuación; pasase lo que le pasase a ella, saber que Liara, Ashley, Tali, Garrus y Wrex, junto con Adams, la doctora Chakwas y otros miembros de su tripulación estaban a salvo le alivió sobremanera. Ahora solo faltaba sacar el culo de Joker de allí. Podían lograrlo. Debían lograrlo.

La visión que se abrió ante ella al alcanzar la cubierta de mando habría sido hermosa, con el blanquecino planeta Alchera devorando el cielo sobre ella, si no hubiese estado enmarcada por la destrucción; del CIC no quedaban más que las paredes, el techo había desaparecido, dejando la nave abierta al vacío del espacio y la falta de gravedad, lo que hacía que su avance fuese más lento y torpe. No había rastro de cuerpos allí, seguramente los muertos habrían salido al espacio en cuanto el techo fue destruido; al fondo, la cabina estaba aislada y protegida por una barrera quinética que mantenía a Joker más o menos a salvo por el momento.

El silencio lo envolvía todo, roto solo por su respiración, de repente se sentía como caminando en uno de sus sueños; atravesó lentamente la vacía cubierta de mando que horas antes había estado repleta de vida, con su tripulación moviéndose por ella cumpliendo sus órdenes, realizando su trabajo, técnicos y navegantes sentados ante sus terminales, vigilando que todo funcionase correctamente. Y ahora solo quedaba el vacío y el silencio ensordecedor del espacio, no había cadáveres, pero Shepard podía verlos ante sus ojos, los cuerpos sin vida de hombres y mujeres que habían servido durante meses bajo su mando, gente a la que apreciaba y respetaba, gente en la que siempre había sabido que podía confiar… Y ahora vagaban perdidos para siempre en el espacio, sus familias no tendrían tumbas a las que acudir para llorarles, no tendrían funeral en que decirles adiós… Como los marineros que el mar devoraba en épocas pasadas, el espacio, que ahora su _mar_, también parecía cobrarse su precio en vidas.

Cruzando la barrera quinética, alcanzó por fin a Joker, que se afanaba por mantener en vuelo la nave; convencerle para abandonar su puesto no le costó más que unos minutos, ambos conscientes de que la _Normandía_ ya estaba perdida y de que no merecía la pena morir con ella. Su desconocido enemigo seguía disparándoles, parecía dispuesto a borrar la nave de la existencia misma, el por qué era algo que ni siquiera llegaban a poder imaginarse. Shepard apenas tuvo tiempo de meter a Joker en la cápsula, cuando un nuevo impactó les alcanzó, lanzándola hacia atrás, alejándola del piloto y la cápsula. No importaba, pensó presionando el botón que lanzaría la cápsula y oía a Joker gritar su nombre, todos los que habían sobrevivido a los disparos enemigos estaban a salvo, cayendo hacia el cercano planeta de Alchera, donde La Alianza acabaría encontrándolos en unas horas.

Otro disparo y su cuerpo volvió a salir disparado, chocando contra uno de los mamparos destrozados de la nave, sintió el golpe donde su cuello y espalda se unían y mientras se alejaba de los pedazos dispersos de la _Normandía_, oyó el inequívoco siseo del oxígeno al abandonar su traje. El golpe debía haber partido el conducto del aire de su traje…

—No, no, no, no, no… ¡Maldita sea, Shepard!

La voz entrecortada de Joker podía oírse a través de la radio que incorporaban los trajes de combate que algunos de los tripulantes y miembros del equipo de Shepard llevaban puestos, Liara era uno de ellos; la asari sintió que el corazón se le encogía en el pecho, no quería preguntarle al piloto, pero necesitaba saber…

—¿Está Shepard contigo, Joker? —Finalmente, fue Ashley la que hizo la pregunta que Liara no se atrevía a hacer.

Tras unos largos segundos de silencio, la voz abatida y rota de Joker pareció herir a Liara como el más afilado y cruel de los cuchillos.

—No… Ella… ella se ha ido… No le dio tiempo…

Liara sintió que no podía respirar, era como si un peso enorme se hubiera depositado sobre su pecho, no fue consciente de lo que Ashley o el resto dijeron a través de la radio, era incapaz de oírles, de repente todo había dejado de tener sentido y las palabras de Joker reverberaban en su mente y su corazón… "Se ha ido". No podía ser verdad, Alexandra Shepard no podía haber muerto sin más, era una luchadora, no podía… no podía dejarla así…

Era el final, pensó mientras se retorcía presa del pánico por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo. Iba a morir… El preciado oxígeno se escapaba y el vacío se abría paso a través de aquel corte… Las últimas bocanadas de aire le helaron los pulmones… Sueños rotos y promesas que ya no podría cumplir… En un último esfuerzo, un último mensaje escapó de sus labios y viajó a través de la radio.

—Lo… siento… Li…

Lo último que vieron sus ojos fue cómo la _Normandía_ explotaba en cientos de pedazos. Lo último que oyeron sus oídos fue cómo aquella voz que tanto amaba susurraba su nombre y le pedía que se quedase con ella. Pero aquel era el final…

**. — FIN — .**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong> Sé que debería estar escribiendo otras cosas, pero esta idea ha estado dando vueltas por mi mente desde hace un tiempo y necesitaba ponerla por escrito de una vez xD (tenía ganas de escribir un fanfic sobre _Mass Effect_). Espero que os haya gustado, como siempre, reviews y comentarios son bienvenidos ;)


End file.
